greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Liberation Press Office
The Animal Liberation Press Office relays information to the media about direct action undertaken by the Animal Liberation Front (ALF), the Animal Rights Militia, the Justice Department, and other animal rights leaderless resistance movements."History of the Animal Liberation Press Office", Animal Liberation Supporters' Group, retrieved May 23, 2006 It states that it will "explain and seek to justify any action, whatever it may be," so long as it appears to have been carried out "with the sincere intention of furthering animal liberation." The press office's position is that it receives claims of responsibility anonymously, and that its officers "do not engage in illegal activities, nor do they know any individuals who do."Additional Disclaimer], NAALPO web site. In contrast, in 2006, a British High court judge described Robin Webb, the British press officer, as a "central and pivotal figure" in the ALF."Oxford wins protest injunction case", The Guardian, October 13, 2006, retrieved November 11, 2006. Offices UK The first press office was founded in the UK in October 1991. Media relations were originally handled by the Animal Liberation Front Supporters Group, but a new ALF press office was created to receive claims of responsibility anonymously, in order to avoid charges of conspiracy. The name was changed again, this time to the Animal Liberation Press Office, after the introduction of the Terrorism Act 2000, in order to avoid police attention, and to reflect that the office issues statements on behalf of a number of activist groups, not just the ALF. Robin Webb, formerly a member of the RSPCA ruling council, runs the office in the UK."Staying on Target and Going the Distance: An Interview with UK A.L.F. Press Officer Robin Webb", No Compromise, Issue 22, undated, retrieved May 23, 2006 North America The press office in North America, also known as NAALPO, was co-founded in December 2004,Announcement of the creation of the North American Animal Liberation Press Office, North American Animal Liberation Press office, December 2nd 2004. by Steven Best, an associate professor of philosophy at the University of Texas, El Paso. The current press officers are:Animal Liberation Press Office, NAALPO Homepage. *Jerry Vlasak – trauma surgeon and former animal researcher. *Camille Hankins – co-founder of Win Animal Rights (WAR) with 20 years of corporate experience in IT. *Lindy Greene – schoolteacher and long time animal rights advocate. Relationship with the ALF In October 2006, the distinction between the Animal Liberation Press Office and the ALF was questioned when a High Court judge ruled that Robin Webb was bound by an injunction banning protests at Oxford University. Webb had argued that he was a journalist and not a member of the ALF or its supporters group. According to The Guardian, the judge described Webb as a "central and pivotal figure the ALF," and concluded that "the press office was not a neutral reporting exercise or even simply a vehicle for apologists for the ALF, but a vital part of the ALF's strategy." See also *Vegan Prisoner Support Group (VPSG) *Earth Liberation Front (ELF) *Earth Liberation Prisoner Support Network (ELPSN) *''Bite Back'' Notes External links *North American Animal Liberation Press Office - NAALPO *Animal Liberation Front Press Office - UK *Animal Liberation Front website. Category:Animal rights movement Category:Animal Liberation Front